


wait, what?

by trouvqille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, msby black jackals are dumb, squint for tomashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille
Summary: The members of MSBY Black Jackals don't believe Atsumu when he declares that newly recruited Sakusa Kiyoomi is his boyfriend.He is determined to prove it to them and makes some discoveries along the way.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 43
Kudos: 762
Collections: comfort fic





	wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

> for [xia](https://twitter.com/Omisupremacy15) as this fic was completely inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/Omisupremacy15/status/1358812159803858950?s=20) thread that she thought up! the concept is all hers, i just expanded it into a fic!
> 
> rated t for language.

This was Osamu’s fault. Everything is his fault, but particularly this.

“What d’ya mean ya don’t believe me?” Atsumu says, his voice is laced with exasperation and confusion.

Bokuto pokes his head around his locker door, “Myaa-sam told us that you are a habitat liar!”

“It’s habitual liar, Bokuto.” Adriah helpfully pipes up from the corner where he is rolling on his socks and giving Atsumu a smug grin. Bastard, Atsumu thinks, the man has everyone fooled by his puppy eyes, underneath it all he is just as much of a jerk as the rest of them.

“I ain’t lyin’! Why would I lie about havin’ a partner?” Atsumu scrunches up his uniform and starts shoving it grumpily into his duffel bag.

“Tell us who it is then.” Inunaki receives a sharp glare from the setter, but the shorter man looks unphased as he cocks his hip to the side expectantly.

Atsumu gapes like a fish for a few moments, “He doesn’t want us to go public yet, so I sure as hell ain’t tellin’ you lot.”

The resounding sighs and shaking of heads has Atsumu snatching up his bag and roughly throwing it over his shoulder, an argument rests on the tip of his tongue but the rational side of his brain is telling him to drop it. For once, he listens to it.

So what if his teammates don’t believe he is seeing someone? He has nothing to prove, he doesn’t owe them anything. And so what if it would be nice to flaunt his favourite pictures of his partner to them all? Atsumu has been an attention seeking bastard his entire life, the need to show off now that he has finally obtained, in his humble opinion, a very sexy boyfriend is a strong one.

For now, he flips off his supposed friends and definitely does _not_ sulk his way out of the locker room.

The new month brings new recruits.

Try-outs for MSBY start on a frosty Monday morning, unfamiliar faces scatter themselves around the training facility and the rumble of conversation bounces around the gym along with volleyballs.

Atsumu feels an elbow dig into his side, in the corner of his eye he catches a smirking Inunaki who leans into him, “So, where is your hot and amazing boyfriend then? You said he was going to be here.”

Atsumu had indeed mentioned it to them all the other week, though following suit from the last time they discussed the topic, not one of his teammates believed him.

“He still has twenty minutes to get here.” Atsumu almost snaps, glaring weakly at the libero before going back to people watching. His eyes trained on the small gathering of people that had arrived early and who have taken to doing some passing drills on one of the shiny courts.

Meian, Adriah, Barnes and Bokuto slowly but surely make their way out from the locker room to stand beside them, the entire team intrigued with the varying talents displayed before them.

Atsumu is so distracted that he almost misses the way that Coach Foster has wandered over to them and is attempting to brief them.

“-the collegiate MVP, so signing him on would be a huge win for us. This being said, he is known for having a touch aversion, so I trust you all to make him feel welcomed.”

“Yes, Coach!” The phrase is echoed from the majority of his teammates, Atsumu on the other hand is completely distracted by a set of dark curls which are bobbing towards them.

“Ah! Here he is, welcome Sakusa-kun, I- “

Atsumu doesn’t give Foster the chance to finish his sentence, his face has broken out into the goofiest grin and his feet have a mind of their own as they bound towards the one and only Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“Omi!” He drags the nickname out, Atsumu flings his arms open and jumps onto the spiker, burying his face into the crook of his neck and laughing happily.

The silence is deafening, only the dim sound of volleyballs can be heard as Atsumu warily turns his head to look at his team. The emotion of absolute horror painted across each of their faces would make anyone believe that they had just witnessed a murder, even Bokuto, who is always so jolly, has his eyebrows furrowed and head tilted to the side.

Meian clears his throat, “Atsumu, what are you- “

The captain is cut off abruptly, watching in bewilderment as Kiyoomi leans down and gently nudges his nose against Atsumu’s cheek, “Hi.”

Atsumu giggles, reaching up to squish his boyfriend’s own cheeks together before pressing a big kiss against his puckered lips, Kiyoomi gives him a small smile in return.

“Wait, what?” Inunaki can be heard, his voice dripping in disbelief as Atsumu turns on his heels to glance at his friends who haven’t moved an inch, he links his and Kiyoomi’s hands together and raises them up.

“Omi is my boyfriend.”

Silence lingers for a few moments, a lull of processing before Adriah snorts and Inunaki follows. The next thing Atsumu knows, the entire team is in fits of laughter, clutching their stomachs and wiping their eyes.

“Wh-… Why are ya laughin’ for?” He asks incredulously, glancing to Kiyoomi to gage whether he understands the scene before them, but his boyfriend looks equally as confused.

It’s Inunaki who finally speaks, “You’re joking, right? It’s a joke.”

“How much did he pay you Sakusa-san?” Adriah butts in and Atsumu has never be more dumbfounded in his entire life.

Kiyoomi hums, “Unfortunately he isn’t paying me anything.”

“Hey!” Atsumu whacks the spikers chest before turning his attention back to his teammates who still look unconvinced, “C’mon, I ain’t payin’ him nothin’, we have been datin’ for a few months now, ain’t that right, Omi-kun?”

Kiyoomi nods, Atsumu looks at his teammates expectantly.

“Sure thing Tsum-Tsum, if you say so!” Bokuto bounds over to them and slaps him on the back, the rest of the team give him looks that are screaming _we don’t believe you_ before they are finally summoned back to reality by Foster, who is waving them over.

Atsumu can barely concentrate during the try-outs, his mind still reeling from the turn of events. Does he really lie that much? Does he seem like someone who would pay another person to pretend to be in a relationship with him? Does he not seem worthy enough to date someone like Kiyoomi?

He only calms when its Kiyoomi’s turn, setting to him settles his mind, nothing will beat getting to watch the other slam the ball into the other end of the court, courtesy of his sets. Atsumu’s gaze follows the way his boyfriend’s muscles shift and bulge as he flies through the air, his hair flying wildly and eyes squinting in concentration.

He looks beautiful, Atsumu is starting to see why people can’t quite grasp the idea of himself being with someone so flawless.

Guess he’ll just have to prove it then.

The next few weeks consist of Atsumu attempting to showcase his affections for Kiyoomi as much as he can in front of the team. Kiyoomi has stated he isn’t entirely comfortable with physical affection, so kissing and intimate touching is off the table.

This doesn’t deter Atsumu, he makes Kiyoomi lunch every day, makes sure to bring over his water bottle during breaks and indulges his teammates in cute stories that have Kiyoomi slapping him around the back of the head.

The stories aren’t getting him far, most of the time his friends just laugh and say something along the lines of, “Did you get that story from a previous relationship?” or “Good joke, Atsumu.”

It was beginning to drive Atsumu a little crazy. Kiyoomi seemed unbothered on the other hand, but even he is getting irked by Atsumu’s constant complaining when they lay in bed together after a long day at practice.

“Ya like me… right?”

Kiyoomi, whose cheek is adorably squished against his pillow and clearly on the edge of sleep, groans, “Of course ‘Tsumu, now shut up.”

“But why don’t they believe us?”

“Because they are all idiots, go to sleep.” Kiyoomi flips over so he is facing the other way, Atsumu gets distracted by the taut muscles of Kiyoomi’s upper back before he remembers what he was saying.

“Is it cause they don’t think I am good enough for ya?” Atsumu says softly, finally voicing his insecurity, he locks his gaze onto a particularly interesting piece of thread which sticks out from their covers.

It takes a few moments but Kiyoomi rolls over, his curls stick up on one side of his head and it makes Atsumu feel a little more at ease.

“Now you are being the idiot,” The words are said gently, with no malice, Kiyoomi reaches over and arranges them so that Atsumu’s head is resting against his chest, Kiyoomi’s fingers slide up and down Atsumu’s upper arm, “Anyone would be lucky to have you, Atsu, I know that… and that’s the only thing that should matter, shouldn’t it?”

He is right, Atsumu thinks, the opinions of his teammates shouldn’t matter because him and Kiyoomi are the only ones who need to know that what they have is real.

Atsumu nods, pressing a soft kiss against the bare skin of his boyfriend’s chest, “Goodnight, Omi, thank ya for listenin’ to me.”

“You don’t need to thank me, I am here for you, alright?” Atsumu feels himself tear up, his fists clenching in an attempt to stop himself from getting overwhelmed.

“I know.” If his voice is shaky, Kiyoomi says nothing, he simply places a kiss against the top of Atsumu’s head and settles down.

Team bonding was never something that came easy to Atsumu, in middle school he possessed the ideology that his teammates were there as steppingstones for his own skills, not people he wanted to befriend. Inarizaki taught him a lot, in terms of friendship and what it means to be a team. He learnt that connecting with your peers, being able to grasp onto their different emotions and having the ability to sway those emotions, was pivotal in being a good player.

Atsumu wanted nothing more than to be a good player.

So, he adapted. He allowed his high school team to drag him to cafes and the cinema, participated in all of their outings and along the way he realised he enjoyed spending time with people he cares about.

Atsumu cares about his team, to play amongst such strong players who share the same love for volleyball as he does, it’s exhilarating and also means that Atsumu will stand in a kitchen on a Friday evening, scooping popcorn into separate bowls for his teammates who are idly chatting amongst one another in the living room.

Upon re-entering Atsumu zones in on Kiyoomi who is curled up on one of the couches with an inviting space next to him, Atsumu sets down the bowls before flopping down next to his boyfriend, practically laying on top of him.

Kiyoomi, unphased, continues watching whatever film is playing on the television, but he does reach up to card his fingers through Atsumu’s hair. Atsumu hums happily, his feet dangling off one of the arms of the couch whilst he lays his head against Kiyoomi’s thigh.

Instead of looking at the screen or listening to the low conversation surrounding him, Atsumu decides he finds his boyfriend’s face a much more entertaining sight. A much prettier sight, at that.

“Omi…” His voice barely a whisper, Kiyoomi flickers his gaze down to him, Atsumu’s eyes take a quick glance over to their teammates to make sure they are distracted, “Kiss?”

Kiyoomi snorts quietly, shaking his head in what Atsumu hopes is fondness before he leans down to press a quick but meaningful kiss against Atsumu’s waiting lips.

The zap of electricity that exchanges between the two of them hasn’t dimmed, even after all these months and Atsumu never knew kissing could become so addicting, something that he craved so much from a singular person.

He knew he loved Kiyoomi, they hadn’t uttered the sentiments to one another, but he knew it all the same. It was in the constant and present thumping of his heart whenever Kiyoomi was nearby, it was the way fondness swirled in him whenever he watched Kiyoomi interact with a dog on the streets and how he will always wake up before their alarms just so he can trace lines into Kiyoomi’s soft porcelain skin.

Atsumu’s dedication, his love, runs deep inside of him. And he is ready to give his entire life to one man.

A scoff brings him out of his musings, “You guys don’t have to fake it anymore, you know? We called out your bluff, multiple times now.”

Atsumu simply raises a middle finger in the direction of Inunaki’s voice.

“Why are you so convinced that we aren’t together?”

Bokuto practically jumps in his seat, “Because you and Tsum-Tsum hated each other during high school! I remember watching your games and I saw you two arguing lots at Nationals!” He seems proud to know such facts.

Atsumu sits up, leaning his back against Kiyoomi’s shoulder, sighing, “Bokkun, that was years ago now, things change.”

Meian turns his body away from the conversation he was engaged in with Adriah, “So how did’ja two get together then? It just seems very out of the blue, is all.”

Atsumu grins, “I went to go see one of his matches at the beginning of the year, I was in Tokyo visitin’ family and saw Waseda was playin’, so I thought why the hell not. Best decision of my life.”

If Atsumu were facing Kiyoomi in that moment, he would’ve caught the blush that began spreading across the spiker’s face.

“That doesn’t explain how you got together, though.” Adriah helpfully points out, he is lounging next to Inunaki, his arm draped along the back of the couch.

Kiyoomi clears his throat, “He waited for me outside of the locker room after the match, asked me to dinner and wouldn’t take no for an answer, not that I minded, in the end. We went on a few more dates until we made it official around a month later.”

Bokuto was shaking his head thoughtfully, fingers steepled under his chin, “It just doesn’t sound like Tsum at all, he is always bragging about everyone he has slept with or been with.”

It is Atsumu’s turn to become a fiery red, he rests a hand on Kiyoomi’s knee in reassurance, “This time it was different… this time it meant somethin’. Cause I… I really like him.”

He felt Kiyoomi take a sharp intake of breath, not noticeable to anyone else. Slim fingers ghost over the hand Atsumu has resting on Kiyoomi’s knee before they link their digits together.

“No way… you guys were actually being serious?” Adriah is looking at them both in absolute shock, Atsumu is sure it’s because of the lovesick expression he must be wearing.

“Yah, ya fuckin’ idiots, we weren’t lyin’.

In a reflection of a few weeks ago, the team begins laughing, but this time, it isn’t due to not believing but due to acceptance of their, in Atsumu’s opinion, obliviousness and stupidity. This time, Atsumu joins in and he even feels Kiyoomi chuckling.

Turning his head, he is graced by a smile that makes his heart soar, their gazes meet and Atsumu feels so full of love, it only feels right to smother Kiyoomi with kisses, if only to revel in the adorable yelp his boyfriend lets out due to the attack.

“God, does this mean we are really going to have to put up with you two being gross and couple-ly?” Inunaki is making a disgusted face, Adriah pinches the liberos arm in response, causing Inunaki to hiss and begin slapping at the taller man.

“Yup! Gotta make sure ya all stay believin’ that we are together, ain’t that right Omi?”

Kiyoomi rolls eyes his eyes but the upturn of his lips gives him away.

Atsumu _really_ loves him.

The still of the night engulfs them, the only sound is the slapping of their shoes against the sidewalk, the short walk back to his and Kiyoomi’s apartment complex has been in comfortable silence.

That is until Kiyoomi suddenly halts, Atsumu barely registers it until he has made it a few meters, he turns on his heels, his face wears a confused look,

“Omi? Ya okay?”

Kiyoomi looks contemplative, he gazes at Atsumu with a look of absolute determination, similar to his expression when he is discussing a new tactic or when he’s practicing a new serve. He looks ethereal, having stopped under a streetlamp, the yellow glow illuminates his features in an almost angelic way. Beautiful, as always. Atsumu feels lucky, as he so often does.

“Are ya cold? We are nearly th- “

“I love you.”

Atsumu’s mouth flies open and stays open. It takes a minute with absolutely no coherent thoughts entering through his brain before he’s finally registering the words which had just been spoken into the air between them.

“Y-you… You love… me?” Perhaps he had imagined it, perhaps Kiyoomi is going to give him a horrified look, perhaps he had just fucked everything up.

“Yes. It’s okay if you don’t want to say it back, I can wait. I will wait for you.”

Atsumu snaps his mouth shut. Kiyoomi, _his_ Kiyoomi, stands there with an expression which borders on vulnerable but holds a glint of softness. His Kiyoomi, who is seemingly preparing himself for rejection. Atsumu can’t have that.

“Just to be absolutely clear, ya love me? Me? Miya Atsumu? MSBY Black Jackals starting setter? Me?”

Kiyoomi takes a step forward, “I love you, Miya Atsumu, MSBY Black Jackals starting setter, _you_.”

Atsumu feels light-headed, he feels as though he is having an out of body experience and the only thing tethering him to reality is the way Kiyoomi’s lips are tugging up into a small smile.

He practically leaps on him, Kiyoomi stumbles back briefly before regaining his footing and accepting the onslaught which is Atsumu kissing him with as much love and life as he can produce. Which is a lot.

Atsumu pulls back to stare into those dark and alluring eyes, eyes he wants to wake up to for the rest of his life, eyes which are looking at him with an equal amount of love.

“Omi, I love ya too. Lots. So much. I can’t even begin to express how much I love ya, I just want ta keep on sayin’ it… I love ya, I love ya, I love y- “

Kiyoomi rightfully interrupts him with another press of their lips, the exchange is slower this time, more passionate and thoughtful.

It feels like they stand under that streetlamp for hours, basking in the light, creating a spotlight for only them. Everything else fades away, it’s just the two of them, Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi, in one another’s embrace.

Kiyoomi is the one to break them apart, “Let’s go home,” He mumbles, the smile is still etched onto his lips.

Atsumu nods, linking their hands together and continuing their journey.

_I am already home. Right here, with you._

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on twitter [ [omikuyn](https://twitter.com/omikuyn) ]


End file.
